Righting old Wrongs
by Aerithmo
Summary: Akira Kurusu had done many things that could be considered by most as selfless and noble. But there were sometimes where Akira was unable to help due to his lack of information, physical capabilities, or just plain fear, that he wishes he could make up. He is gifted a way to do just that from his Velvet Rehabilitators. Can he help those of whom he could not before?
1. The Volleyball Assembly

***BOOM***

Another spike sent from the Ex-Olympic Volleyball player, this one sent with pride and malcontent towards one particularly unlucky individual. The victim falls to the ground as the so-called "Teacher" hides his smile and calls for somebody to take him to the nurse. "It looks like we might have to stop." he says, until a large grin spreads across his face. "Unless we have any volunteers willing to take Mishima-Kun's place?"

Akira had been sick of watching this Abuse be tolerated by the entire school, and just wished for some way to stop it instead of just sitting on the sidelines watching. Just in that moment an idea came to mind.

"I'll play." He said, confidently standing up.

All eyes went over to him, and Ryuji had wide eyes.

"Are you sure? You'd be playing against an Olympic athlete." He chuckled with a cocky grin.

Akira rolled up his pants and took off his jacket, revealing his surprisingly toned body, before letting The Joker come out with a grin. "**Former **Olympist." He countered slyly, causing whispers through the crowd.

Only Akira could see Kamoshida's face contort into one of annoyance before the grin came back, "Alright then, you were warned." He remarked before putting his hand out.

Akira boldly shook it, countering the tight grip of Kamoshida's with his own grip. The two looked dead into each others eyes with a glare. Kamoshida's one of attempted intimidation, with his one of Fierce Rebellion.

Talk broke out in the crowd after the confrontation. "_Did Transfer just challenge Mr. Kamoshida?" "Did you see the looks they gave each other? They were stone hard glares!" "I hope Kamoshida-Sensei will be ok, Kurusu looked really scary." - "Are you kidding? This is Kamoshida-Sensei, he'll be sending Transfer to the shadow realm!" - "Hell yeah, give him a taste of his own medicine Kamoshida-Sensei!"_

Akira was annoyed about how high and mighty they thought of Kamoshida, and he felt even more motivated. As he walked over to his position, he could see the other players stagger back a bit in fear. For once though, this didn't bother him. He was dead set on dethroning the "Bastard of Lust".

From across the court, Kamoshida called to one of the teachers for the ball, ready to start what he thought would be an easy beating. But as eager as he was for the beating part, he still had to put on a good show before his usual show stopping spikes, so he started with a bumb to one of the players. The ball began to volley a couple of times, before he gave the signal for the spike.

Akira had studied his spiking cues, and so he braced himself for the immense power to come.

The ball went flying up, before the King jumped up, and spiked it at the Rebellious transfer. Time almost seemed to slow as he looked into the boy's eyes, expecting fear, but finding determination and rage. But instead of him getting hit, or even trying to block it, he flipped backwards watching the ball fly under him and into a wall nearby where he last sat, before landing gracefully into a crouch. Time nearly stopped as Kamoshida once again looked into those eyes, of which have seemingly turned red. In them he saw what could only be possible in your greatest nightmares. None other than Satan himself. It sent a sensation through his entire body, that both burned and chilled him to the core. For a brief couple of seconds, the Gym was in pure silence. Only open Jaws and Wide eyes. Calm before the storm as they say. Then began the uproar of talking.

"_What the hell just happened?!" → "Dude I think transfer if a god damn ninja!" "Is that a hole in the wall?" "How did he dodge that!" → "I know right! That Volleyball was going at least the speed of a race car!"" → "Nuh-Uh, more like a rocket!" "No wonder Kurusu isn't in jail! They probably couldn't keep the bastard in!"_

"I don't know much about volleyball, but I can definitely say that's out of bounds, _**eh**_ _**coach?**_" He proclaimed with a grin borrowed from Joker on his face. "Our serve, _**right,**_ _**Sensei?**_"

He went to retrieve the ball from it's position, giving Ryuji a wink before walking back to the court.

"Anybody wanna serve?" He asked, but received shocked stares in response. "No? Alright then."

He decided that he would test his luck and continue to enrage the King, so a spike wouldn't work right now, so he went for a simple bump just to get the game back in action

The King was still baffled over what he witnessed within the boy's own soul, but not enough to lose his desire to beat his slaves. So he decided to attempt another spike, to the exact same fool who dared defy his first. All he had to do is aim inside of his court.

Once again, the ball went flying up, and was spiked. Time once again slowed, and ONCE AGAIN, those Crimson red eyes flared, as all muscles in the boy's body tensed in preparation. Instead of Avoiding it, this time, he swung his arms pressed together tightly, right into the ball. Most people in the crowd were preemptively wincing, expecting the almost bone shattering impact to come. His forearms and the ball made contact, the force was so great it might as well have been a punch from Shadow Shido. Too bad for Kamoshida, he could take one of those punches like a beast. The ball went flying back up in the air, almost to double the previous height, causing the stands to gasp.

_I guess it's time to put the nails in the coffin. Perfect excuse to see if my jumping skills carry over from the metaverse. _

He lept into the air like a Dolphin jumping from the sea, reared back his hand, and released all malice towards this bastard of lust into the ball. It flew like a bullet towards it's intended target, right in his face. The impact knocked him backwards, falling onto his back. His nose had been broken and his face would be black and blue all over. He got up and yelled. "The game's over! Send students back to their class!". This caused students to voice both their concern and hype.

"_DUDE WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" "OH MY GOD IS KAMOSHIDA-SENSEI GONNA BE ALRIGHT?" "THAT WAS INHUMAN!" "thank you." "FIRST THAT FLIP AND THEN THAT JUMP? HOW!?" → "I DON'T KNOW, BUT MORE THE REASON TO STAY AWAY FROM TRANSFER!"_

One voice in particular Akira could tell was from one of his best friends, even if they haven't even spoken yet. She was one of the reasons why he even bothered to do this, and as he turned to see her bright smile, he couldn't help but smile back. Walking back to his other blonde friend, he's met with wide eyes and a slack jaw. They just stare at each other for a second before Ryuji shouts "HELL YEAH DUDE!" and high fives him.

_One of the many upsides of knowing the Future. _He thought to himself.


	2. The Chains of Time

**Time**

Have you ever tried to imagine what life would be like without time? As human beings, it is unthinkable, a world without time. Yet, all around us, time is simply not a concept. A cat may never be late, nor a dog have a deadline. Take a bird for instance. It's wings spread wide, as it soars the open skies, simply doing what may please it. A bird has no chains, and so it is free. But as humans, no matter how many freedoms we may try to grasp at, the chains of time shall never break, and by effect, we shall never truly be free.

Akira Kurusu was no stranger to the chains of time. In fact, if time was to be embodied as a person, they may be bitter rivals. Akira, and by extent, the Joker, was in a constant battle with time, one that if undisturbed by an outside force, would never be won, nor lost.

However, this was not the case.

While the chains of time are still unbreakable, they are able to be loosened by those whom are not themselves imprisoned in said chains.

The loosener of chains for Akira Kurusu was the Velvet Attendant Lavenza, as well as the ever mysterious Igor.

During the lengthy road trip towards a beach with his friends and fellow Ex-Phantom Thieves, Akira had fallen asleep. Soon after, he was met with a warm feeling of pleasantness, as well as a familiar face.

"Lavenza?!" He immediately shot out of the mattress he was laying on to observe his surroundings, and was met by a sea of velvet. However, instead of a Jail cell, he was inside of what appeared to be a clock tower, judging by the ticking gears. He had become panicked seeing that the last time he had been called there without his will was when ruin was near. He began to go through scenarios in his head before being called by the soothing voice of a young girl.

"Do not fear trickster. My master and I have not summoned you for help with an impending doom, but simply wish to give you an offer." She soothed.

Loosening up, he decides to hear her deal. "Go on."

"It is without a doubt that throughout your journey, you have attempted to help others, and deliver justice, to your best effort. However, there were times where you were simply unable to, and it still plagues your heart everyday, especially involving the fate of the Justice Arcana."

At the mention of the Justice Arcana, mental images of a certain detective flashed through his head. At the times they spent playing chess together, the infiltration of a casino palace, but most prominently, his failure to save him. Akechi suffered injustice just as much, if not more than the other thieves, yet he was unable to be saved. To be honest, there was not a day where Akira did not feel remorse for the loss of somebody he should have hated, yet still desired to be with. Because as much as Akechi had betrayed them, and attempted to push them away, he was still one of them. Their friend. He could already feel himself begin to tear up.

"Master and I have decided that as a repayment for your restoration of the Velvet Room, we shall grant you the ability to resolve these knives in your heart. However, all bonds you have forged, all palaces you have destroyed, will once again return. In human terms, you will be sent **_back in time_****. **

In Akira's mind, mental images of al of his dear friends, his confidants appeared. However, many other things appeared. Flashes of a bruised, weakened, and apathetic Shiho Suzui. Of a collapsing Kunikazu Okumura, bleeding black from the eyes and mouth, and watching the destroyed face of the gentle, kind, fluffy haired, girl. Of... of... of two gunshots from the other side of a bulkhead door.

He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted- no, **needed** to help all of those who's suffering was never resolved.

And so he agreed. He was sent back to fix that of which was wrong. One could say he was... Righting Old Wrongs.


End file.
